


One Shot: Letter

by chickencurry00



Category: Princess Principal (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Princess' POV, definitely safe for work, they're older here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 19:58:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13795182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickencurry00/pseuds/chickencurry00
Summary: One final job....





	One Shot: Letter

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is meant to bridge the Main series(which i will post more fics for) and the Spinoff series(which I will upload fics for soon)

One more.

One more, and it’ll be all over.  

It had taken five years, but they had done it, they finally made her queen. They didn’t celebrate. Not yet. The real work starts then.  

As promised, once more with the help of the others, she did everything she could to take down the wall. It took another year, but take it down she did, weakening the Kingdom severely. Her ascension had made her many enemies, and destroying the wall increased the tension to a breaking point, especially with her uncle.  

It was something that they had expected and had planned for, starting as soon as the throne was hers. They were to undergo their toughest mission yet: Faking their deaths. 

Within the year, Dorothy managed to come up with the documents and papers for their new identities, all while avoiding Control. To everyone’s delight, Chise had chosen to be with them, citing that betraying her family would be infinitely worse than betraying her country. Even Ange had allowed herself a hug with her at that. It was brief joy in an otherwise dangerous situation. 

Ange wasn’t willing to risk her, and had arranged a small ship for Beatrice and her to leave the country on immediate notice at any time should the situation arises, leaving the rest of them behind to finish the job. Having expected something of the sort from her, she was prepared to protest, but to her surprise, Dorothy herself had not only agreed but insisted as well, almost begged even. Beatrice’s own pleas to stay had dwindled at that. Eventually, she had relented. As much as she wanted to help, the perilous nature of this particular task was just too much. 

Ange would impersonate her when she and Beato left, taking her place as the queen of Albion. One that would most likely die when she did. It went without saying she's terrified for her. The plan includes the literal destruction of the entire palace, the symbol of oppression and corruption in Albion, using huge explosives. Her prediction of being the last monarch was becoming close to reality.

In a rare moment of selfishness, she had wished that the day the wall would fall be further away. No matter how skilled Ange, Dorothy, and Chise are, even they must realize that there’s a huge possibility that things could go horribly sideways. But Ange had calmed her down, assuring her that they wouldn't fail.

She strongly hopes that she's right.

The bedroom she's currently in is the same one as she had resided in during their wonderful vacation they had years ago. It's a lovely room, one that she had previously shared with Ange. Her brief period of time here had been one of the best days of her life, but without the full company, the supposed paradise felt bleak. Beatrice is with her, pouring tea, and judging from the way she’s looking at her, her distress must have been quite obvious. She speaks up gently, not wanting to startle her.   

“Beato, you don’t have to worry about me" 

“Aaaa, I’m sorry Princess….”

She smiled. 

“You’ve been calling me that for all these years, and the others as well. It was bad enough as it is, and once I was Queen, everyone started calling me that. It sounded much too formal among friends, and I insisted everyone to drop it. We had compromised and went back to “Princess”, but now that we’re miles away from London, its Charlotte now, Beato. Besides, there won’t be any royalty left after all this is done”

“Ah, then Cha-charlotte. I’m sorry, but with Ange not around, it’s my duty to protect you.”

She shakes her head, appreciative of the sentiment but finding it unnecessary.

“Thank you Beato, but there won’t be any danger here. Im…..just worried about everyone else. I hope they’re safe.”

Beatrice sighs.

“I hope so too”

Several moments passed by in silence, each of them in their own thoughts.

“…..Beato, I think I’m still exhausted from the ride here. If its alright with you, I'd like to rest for a while”

“Of course Princes-, Charlotte! Please don't hesitate to call me if you need anything! I’ll be just in the living room.”

"Thank you, Beato."

She watches when she stands to leave, smiling gratefully at her as she closes the door firmly. Once alone, she opens her hands, revealing a small folded paper. 

* * *

They had gathered at their former clubroom on a late evening. It had been abandoned ever since they graduated, gathering dust throughout the years, but it seemed fitting to spend their last comfortable night in Albion together where they started. Intel gained by Ange and Dorothy had told them that her uncle would make his move the next day, sending his spies to go after her in the dead of the night. They had avoided talking about it, and even forgo going through the finer details of the plan, having done that so many times for all the possibilities. Instead, they reminisce past memories, chattering and laughing away.

As all good things do, their trip down memory lane must end. As each of them went back to their respective homes, the uncertainty over tomorrow loomed.

It had gone smoothly. She performed her royal duties flawlessly, and Beatrice, who had become a very competent spy herself, trained for years under Dorothy’s tutelage, was by her side as always, constantly on the lookout for anything suspicious. Dorothy herself, along with Ange and Chise, was nowhere to be found, presumably making their final preparations. 

Darkness finally fell, and she was in the comfort of her royal chambers one last time when Ange had sneaked in, ready to take her place. The switch had been quick, with no time wasted on words. As she stood by the open window, ready to leave, she grabbed Ange and pulled her in. All the words she wanted to say, all the fears she had for her, and most of all, her love, poured into one long desperate kiss. She had sworn she wouldn’t cry, but several drops of tears can’t help but trail down her cheek. She reluctantly released her, and Ange had slipped the piece of parchment into her hands, just like how she did when they had been reunited in that fateful party. 

“Open it when you’re there" 

Ange cupped her cheek tenderly, wiping away any remaining traces. She watched her descend down to a waiting Beatrice, gave her one last smile before shutting the window.  

They managed to slip away from the palace, undetected in their disguises. They went to the docks by tram and found their contact to take them away as prior arranged. The ride felt uncomfortable, caused more by the absence of their friends rather than the state of the ship itself or the seas. It took three days for them to reach Casablanca, but they finally reached and settled into the white house. All throughout the journey, she never let that piece of paper go, a constant reminder of who she left behind.

Finally having a moment of privacy, she lets out a deep breath. A turmoil of emotions inside her, she unfolds it at last. A small circular object falls out onto her palm and Ange’s handwriting is visible on the small sheet.

_Dear Princess,_

_When you’re reading this, I hope you are safe and sound in Casablanca. First of all, be rest assured that I have no plans on dying. I have every faith that we will succeed and be with you and Beatrice soon. But as spies, our line of work is dangerous, so in the chance that something goes wrong, I had written this for you._

_You once told me how your life was as a child, so it’s only fair that I tell you mine. I was a princess, born with power, wealth and status. I lost my parents early, but I still had the Queen and my other relatives. It sounds like a comfortable life, but as a child, all I ever knew was studying. Etiquette, manners, language, music, horseback riding, dance, history, literature, art. I was expected to excel at them. But I hated it. I felt constricted and eventually came to hate my life. I’ve never told you this before, but when I heard about a dry well in the gardens, I went there, planning to disappear forever. I was weak and a coward._

_But on that day, in that garden, I met you._

_You would visit often afterward. We ran, we laughed and we played practical jokes on the royal staff. I hated the piano, but I never loved it more when I’m playing it with you. You were my very first friend, and you made me the happiest I had been in my short years. You changed my life._

_On the day of the revolution, we were separated. You were brought into the hellish life of a Princess, where a single mistake would mean your death, and it was all my fault. I shouldn’t have gone out to explore the city and left you alone. I spend ten years trying to remedy that. I did what I had to do to become a spy because that was the only way to cross the wall. For ten years, that’s all I ever want to do, to see you again, and bring you out of there to give you a better life, one that you deserve. But when I found you, I realised then you had become a magnificent princess, one that I could never be if it had been me. It was truly an honor to serve by your side for all these years._

_In those ten years, what was friendship became something more. Perhaps it had always been that way, but as a child, it was difficult to discern. I was content to just being with you once again, surrounded by our friends, and I didn’t want to burden you with these feelings. When I found out that you feel the same way, however, I would be lying if I said I didn’t almost cry from joy. All your smiles, laughs and touches since then made me feel like nothing else could, and they still do to this day. Loving you was the greatest pleasure I've ever had in doing._

_With the new lives we have, there is no need to hide anymore. No lies, no secrets. Our future is nothing but bright and full of freedom. I had sworn on my life to protect you and to be by your side. In the coming years, I may no longer have to protect you, but your side is where I still wish to stay. Forever._

_I suppose another reason why I wrote this letter is I don’t know if I’ll have the courage to say this to you in person, but when I return my dearest Ange,_

 

_Will you marry me?_

 

 

_Forever and always,_

_Your turtledove_


End file.
